LA to Boston
by angiesasharizzles
Summary: this the sequal to finger tips so if you haven't read that please do so! Jane has returned from La but Maura is no where to be found. where is she? and what is she doing as her job? will they ever meet up and fix things?


_**Hello fellow rizzles readers! I told you I would be back with a second story! This is the sequel to finger tips so if you haven't read that yet please go and read it before reading this otherwise none of it will make any sense! anyhow I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Jane stood looking out of her balcony. It had been two years since she left Boston to work in LA. Now she was getting ready to fly back to Boston. Looking around what had been her apartment for the past two years Jane picked up her suit case and headed for the door. Sighing she slowly closed the door and headed to her taxi.

A few hours later she landed back home in Boston. She found it weird to be back. Nothing had changed. Spotting her mothers car Jane headed over to where she was brought into a tight hug by Angela.

"Oh Janie! I have missed you so much! I'm so glad you're back home safe." Angela said before giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek and pulling away to place Jane's suitcase in the boot.  
"I've miss you too Ma, it's good to be back. I have to go into BPD tomorrow to be re-assigned over here, but don't worry I won't start work for another week. I need to get my apartment sorted first. Did you pick up my keys for me?" Jane asked sliding into the passenger seat.

"Yes I did hunny"

* * *

Two weeks later and Jane was settling in well at BPD. When been re-assigned Jane was asked what division she wanted to go in to. She wanted to gain as much experience as possible so choosing narcotics was a good decision for Jane. The officers and detectives had welcomed Jane with open arms and were pleased to have a hard working person on their team.

After a long shift Jane finally headed home. She was hoping to leave earlier than she did to get ready for her date. Since her and Maura ended things she was to broken to date or see anyone else, on top of wanting to concentrate on her career. But for the first time in two year Jane had been asked on a date by the woman at the coffee shop she went to every day and happily accepted. With an hour to get ready she quickly jumped in the shower.

After drying her self off she opened her closet door deciding what to where. Pulling out her best white shirt and skinny black jeans she through them on. Sorting her hair out and applying minimal eyeliner she headed off for her date.

When Jane arrived at the bar Jane immediately spotted Regina sat down sipping her glass of wine. _Holy crap she looks gorgeous tonight._ Jane thought to herself and she looked the woman before her up and down. She was dressed in a red skin tight dress that stopped just above her knee and black fuck me heals.

"Hey, Regina. You look stunning" Jane smiled bending down to kiss the woman on the cheek.

"Thank you Jane, you look rather dashing yourself, you scrub up well" Regina smiled back proudly. "Would you like one" The short brunette woman asked holding up a glass of wine to Jane.  
"Ah no thanks, I'll have a beer please" Jane said turning her head to the bar tender.

"Sooo, what made you want to ask me out on a date" Jane asked curiously as she picked up her beer.  
"You come into my coffee shop for two weeks straight when I've never seen you before, you're by far my favorite customer. And that uniform of yours is quite a turn on"

 _Oh boy_ Jane thought to herself before taking a sip of her beer.

A couple of hours later Jane returned home. After having a few drinks her and Regina headed to Jane's favorite Italian restaurant as a kid. Her and Regina had got on well and had got to know each other easily.

Pouring herself a coffee Jane smiled. She hadn't had that much fun in ages. Luckily her and Regina had decided to do it again that weekend.

* * *

"Maura! how many days have you got left here!?" Maura's friend Kate had asked from across the room.  
"Two. Then I'm traveling to Australia. I had a job offer there and I think it would be really good experience before heading back to Boston. My job visa came today so really I could go at anytime." Maura answered walking over to her friend

"That's a shame,we're all really going miss you here. MEND has been great since you started here. Plus the kids love you as well, you've really helped them a lot. They don't have many opportunities here in this part of South Africa but you have inspired one girl. Ellie she said she wants to be a doctor too, so I say you've done a good Job Maura." Kate smiled.

"Thank you, I think she would make an amazing doctor one day. It's going to be quite a change when I leave. Even though I came here straight out of med school two months ago I've gotten used to it. Now i'm going to have to get used to helping dead people. But it is my dream job to be a medical examiner so I am looking forward to it."

"You'll do great don't worry"

* * *

A month later Maura had settled in well to working in Australia. She had always wanted to visit especially Sydney and she was happy to be working there. For the first month she had been under the wing of the chief medical examiner and had found it an honor working with him. Now she was starting to work on her own cases, still watched over but not as much as he thought he would need. He was surprised with how smart Maura was and was impressed with her work. She went in to more detail than any other medical examiner that he knew besides himself.

"Dr. Isles can I have a word with you in my office please" Dr Kennedy asked sticking his head out of his office door into the morgue.

"What can I help you with Dr." Maura asked nervously  
He smiled. "I'm impressed with your work and I'm rather happy to say this but I think you're ready to take on your cases completely on your won with out me watching over."

"Really?" Maura asked surprise breaking in to a smile.  
"Really, you are one of the most hard working, sophisticated, smartest Dr I know and I would love for you to grow more so yes, I am giving you this opportunity." DR Kennedy smiled standing up with files in his hand.

"Now go finish that autopsy, congratulations."  
"Thank you so much" Was all Maura could get out before walking back in to the morgue smiling.

* * *

Jane and Regina had been going good and they were both happy with how things had worked out. After their fourth date Jane asked Regina to be her girlfriend to which she had accepted and now every weekend they stopped at each others apartments. Tonight was their one month anniversary and Jane was taking Regina out, but not so much to a fancy restaurant. Jane had taken the weekend off work and decided to plan a little trip. With her bag packed and in the car along with the tent she headed over to her girlfriends to pick her up.

"Well I told you to dress warm and you did, I'm surprised." Jane smiled before leaning over to give Regina a kiss.  
"Yes well I didn't want to risk it dear" Regina smiled before noticing the tent on the back seat.

"We're going camping?" She asked curiously  
"Yes.. I hope you don't mind I thought it would be fun" Jane answered worried

"No It will be fun It's just I've never been before that's all. Where are we going"  
"Some where I used to go all the time with my family when I was younger, it's so peaceful and quiet up there and you can actually see the stars." Jane answered taking a left.  
"I can't wait, thank you Jane" Regina said smiling.

* * *

 _ **There you go guys so that was the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it! Jane and Maura will meet again dw!**_


End file.
